Taken
by starlightbookworm
Summary: *Sequal to whisper*- Alena finds herself once agian in SCORPIA's cluches will Alex be able to free her?   if you have not read Whisper then this might not make alot of sense  *Alex/oc*
1. Intro

_Disclaimer – if I owned Alex Rider do you really think I would be on this website? Think about it._

**Alena's pov**

I stood in front of a very pissed off looking Shade

"Did you really think that you could just walk out of SCOPIA like that and we wouldn't find out?" Shade yelled at me "you just thought that you could change sides like that and no one would notice?" shade got up and went right in my face "Well now I am going to make your life a living hell".

"It already is a living hell" I spat at him as he went back to his desk Shade turned around and punched me then went back to his desk I could taste blood going into my mouth I spat it out,

"Take her away" shade said and I was forced out the door once out I turned to my guard and found that it was my uncle Yassen

"You stupid girl" is all he said before he pushed me back into my room and shut the door I sighed and hoped that Alex would get here soon.

**Alex's pov**

We had been looking for Alena for a whole day and couldn't find any trace of her we knew SCOPIA had taken her but had no clue where they were MI6 was helping by putting cameras all over the city 24/7 they had even gotten K-unit to help. I turned to wolf

"Don't worry kid we will find her" he said I nodded and my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Mr. Rider" a man's voice said

"Who is this?'

"Who I am does not matter what does is that I know where SCOPIA is" The man said

I stopped walking "where is she?" I demanded

"Now, Now no need to get fussy the address is 72 kings road" was the last thing they said before the lone went dead. I looked at wolf " We have another heading.

_Hey guys I'm back and this wasn't really the first chapter it was more of an intro that's why it was so short. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Alena's pov**

I winched as I was thrown back into my cell, SCOPIA wanted to question me about Alex but I didn't tell them anything so then brought out knifes and every time I wouldn't do as they said they cut me but still I didn't tell, I looked at my arms just an hour ago they had just been bruised now they looked like someone used them as a cutting board, there were bleeding and they were raw and I would never show weakness in front of SCOPIA but God they stung. Tears started to come to my eyes but I held them back when I heard footsteps outside my uncle came around the corner , he came up to my cell and unlocked it as he came in I looked up at him with hate filled eyes I hated this man because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here.

"What do you want" I hissed my voice felt raw from screaming

"I just came to help" Yassen said and knelt down to examine my bleeding arms but I hid them

"I don't need your help" I hissed at him

"Fine" Yassen whispered and threw bandages at me then with one last look he left. I looked at the bandages and tossed them across the room I didn't need them then I leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

**Alex's pov**

I looked at the building in front of me then at K-unit beside me

"Ready?" I said they all nodded so we starts toward the building then wolf kicked the door in, I looked around there was no one here the place was deserted

"Fan out men" Wolf called and we split up I went with snake to the basement. We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw two men sleeping the woke up to the sound of footsteps and saw us, they reached for their guns but snake shot them first , I looked around and saw a cell I went over to it and looked in there was a girl huddled against the wall

"Alena?" I asked the girl looked up surprised she nodded

"Alex?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" I said then I looked at snake "this is her".

Alena got up and walked over to the cell door I gasped so did snake her arms were bleeding and raw, she has a black eye and a cracked lip, she also had bruised littering her body

"God they did to you ?" I asked Alena nodded I looked at snake and he held up a set of keys and unlocked the door and Snake went to treating her injuries I went to get the other men.

**Snakes pov**

I got a wet cloth and wiped the blood off the girls arms I couldn't do much here but I could clean her up once the blood was off I paled On each arm there had to be at least 20 cuts and none of them were shallow I could not believe how much pain this girl had to be in right now, I looked up at the girl and saw that she was looking straight at me watching what I was doing I couldn't believe how watchful she was of me and her eyes looked like some of the men's who had been with the SAS for a long time they looked dead , un-trusting. I sighed not wanting to know what this 15 year old girl must have had to go through I finished cleaning her cuts and then I bandaged them I still didn't understand how this girl was awake she must have lost a lot of blood I finished bandaging them and stood up

"Can you walk out of do I have to carry you?" I asked the girl

"I can walk" she said God she sounded weak.

**Alena's pov**

I sighed and walked after the man but with every step I felt myself getting more and more dizzy we got up the stairs and I saw Alex then the dizziness got worse and could hear Alex asking me if I was ok, The last thing I saw was Alex's worried eyes looking at me then blackness overtook me.

**Alex's pov**

I ran over to Alena and shook her

"Alena?" I asked "Alena" There was no response from the girl wolf came over to me

"I am guessing that is her?' he asked I nodded and wolf bent down and picked Alena up "Come on kid lets go" he said I nodded ok. We walked to the door and saw that a man was standing in it with a small army behind him

"Hello my name is Shade and I believe that" he pointed to Alena "belongs to me".

_Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter sorry if the grammar sucked anyway I only got 1 review for the last chapter ( Single tear)__ but I hope I will get more for this one so please review pretty please with a cherry on top. Also sorry if this chapter sucked but I have writters block so if you have any idea's PM them to me or put them in a review._


	3. Chapter 2

"_Hello my name is Shade and I believe that" he pointed at Alena "Belongs to me" _

**Alex's pov**

I stared at the man named Shade

"Alena does not belong to anyone" I said venom filling my voice

The man chuckled "I beg to differ Mr. Rider I was given Ms. Gregovich' s custody rights years ago so she does belong to me" Shade said with a smirk

I narrowed my eyes and Snake spoke "If what you say is true then Alena does for a fact belong to you"

I looked at snake and glared at him "Snake what you are doing?" I asked the medic my voice a whisper.

Wolf looked at his friend and whispered something to him the he spoke "Snake is correct as much as I hate to admit it Alena does belong to you and legally we cannot do anything to take her away but who said the we have to follow the rules all the time?" K-unit pulled out their guns and prepared to fire but Alena put her hand on Wolf.

"Don't" Her weak voice said I looked at my friend like she had gone mad I rushed over to her

"Alena what are you doing?" I asked her

She looked at me the whispered "I am sorry Alex please forgive me" then she looked at the man holding her "Put me down" She said her voice strong and her eyes deadly, Wolf almost dropped her in fear but he whispered "why?" The girl did not respond but flashed a glare worthy of a killer so Wolf put her down. Again she looked at me her eyes softening then she looked at Shade

"Can I have 5 minutes with Alex please?' Shade nodded and Alena lead me to the corner of the room

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Alex I am sorry" Is all she said and gave me a hug I hugged back and I felt her put something in my back pocket before ending the embrace then with one last look at me she walked over to Shade.

**Alena's pov**

I had known this would happen but it still didn't make it easy and the look on Alex's face didn't make it any better, I walked over to shade "Let's go" I said and The SCOPIA team looked at Shade he nodded and we left I looked behind me and mouthed sorry to the shocked faces of the SAS and Alex. I looked up at Shade

"I will join SCORPIA again if it means Alex and his family remain safe" I said

Shade smirked "and I thought you liked us, very well but you have to obey me no questions asked"

I nodded "Agreed" shade looked at me and smiled like he had just won the lottery but I had felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil himself.

**Alex's pov**

I looked at the letter in my hands

_Dear Alex_

_I am sorry that it had to end like this but I cannot let you put your like on the line for me I want you to know that I am not betraying you or MI6 but I am doing this to keep you all safe, you are like a brother to me and have protected me but now it is my turn to protect you. I will not lie to you and tell you that I am happy to be back with SCORPIA because I am not living with them is like living in hell but I don't care what I have to go through as long as you are safe, say sorry to Jack for me_

_I am sorry_

_Alena Gregovich _

**Alena's pov**

I looked up at the building in front of me

"Welcome home" Shade said

"You mean welcome back to hell" I whispered as I followed shade and my uncle back into a living hell.

_(Dodges flying objects) I am sorry but having Alena with SCORPIA was for the best please forgive me please ,don't worry Alena will get out eventually just keep reading and Review because the more you review the sooner Alena will get back to Alex ,so review!_


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry if any of you thought that this was another chapter but I have writers block so the story might be delayed a bit like maybe the next update will be in about a week or so, Anyway if you have any idea's at all about what could happen in the story let me know please cause I am stuck.

Thanks guys and sorry again

Starlight


	5. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry if this chapter sucks but I still have writers block so this chapter will be shorter _

**Violet's pov**

I paced my room I was so board I had been here for two days now and I hadn't been able to leave my room

"Это так скучно! ( This is so boring)" I yelled in my native tongue and sat down on the floor

"что ты делаешь на полу? (What are you doing on the floor?)" A mans voice asked me I turned around and saw Yassen looking at me

"Мне скучно( I am bored)" I said crossing my arms

Yassen came in and sat down in a chair on the far side of the room. Neither of us spoke "Что вы хотите? ( what do you want?)" I asked my uncle my voice not friendly I was still mad at him

My uncle looked at me "Как твои руки и пулевое ранение? ( How are your arms and bullet wound?" he asked me

"У них все хорошо ( They are fine)" I lied my arms hurt and ached and my bullet wound ached from time to time but I wasn't going to show weakness.

My uncle nodded then stood up as if to leave "Кстати, почему мы говорим на русском языке? ( By the way why are we speaking in Russian?)" he asked me

I Just shrugged "Я не хочу говорить по-английски ( I don't feel like speaking English)" it was true I always felt better speaking Russian then English, my uncle just nodded then left locking my door after he closed it.

**Alex's pov**

"What happened?" Mrs. Jones asked me when I came in and Alena wasn't with me

I glared at her "She thought that she would be a danger to us so she went to SCORPIA" I said

Blunt looked up at me "I knew we shouldn't have helped that girl I knew she was a traitor" he said

I jumped up "Alena was not a traitor how you dare say that about her!" I yelled,

"Alex you don't know that" Mrs. Jones said

I glared at her how dare she take Blunts side " Yes I do" I said through clenched teeth then with one hate filled look back I walked out the door.

I stormed into my house and walked passed Jack

"What's wrong?" she asked me

"They said she was a traitor" I whispered

Jack gasped " How could they?" she asked

I just shook my head " I don't know Jack" I said " I don't know". I went up to my room and dialled a number in my phone

"Hello?" I gruff voice asked

"Wolf" I said

"Alex?"

"Yeah I need a favour" I said

"is this about Alena?" Wolf asked me

"Yeah" I said

"Sorry Alex we have strict orders not to help you look for her, she has been classified as a traitor the next time we see her we are supposed to shoot her" Wolf said

I hung up the phone without another word. Saying I was mad would have been a understatement, I wasn't mad I as furious I couldn't believe that MI6 would have done that I mean yeah I know they blackmail , cheat, and lie but I didn't think they would sink this low, They knew that Alena wasn't a traitor anyone could have seen that she didn't like SCORPIA and I was going to proof it, I was going to clear her name.

_Ok guys there is another chapter sorry that it is so short and sucky _please forgive me , also review and let me know what you think ( no flames please)


	6. Chapter 4

**Alex's pov**

That night I laid on my bed staring at the roof I had to think of a way to clear Alena's name once and for all and proof that she didn't betray us , I lifted up the letter that she had given me and read it again the I noticed a little slip of paper glued to the back how could I not have seen it before. I looked at the little piece of paper and read it.

_Alex_

_I know that by the time you find this letter attached to the other one I will be long gone but I have to tell you something, I know that MI6 will hunt me down and will try and kill me and I know that you will try and clear my name but I want to ask that you don't as much as I will hate living with SCORPIA again it is better than putting you in danger. I also know that you will not listen to me and try to find me anyway so I will help you out SCORPIA will take me somewhere I can always be watched and that I can't leave that is the only clue I will tell you._

_Alena_

I stared at the paper thinking where could she be? Then it hit me...Malagosto.

**Alena's pov**

I sat in the boat looking at the island in front of me I sighed I didn't want to ever come back to the SCORPIA training island Malagosto but it was for the best, I looked at Shade and Yassen they both stared straight ahead no expression on their faces. I looked ahead and I could see the main building and the training grounds I sighed knowing that I was about to once again enter a living hell.

"Come on get out of the boat" Shade said grabbing me and forcing me on shore I looked around and I could smell the gunpowder mixed in with the smell of plants and water, I looked at my uncle he didn't look at me ever since Alex tried to rescue me he hadn't even talked to me I looked forward again and started walking to the main building.

**Alex's pov**

"Jack" I said as I ran down stairs

"Alex what are you doing up it is only 7:00 and it's a Saturday?" Jack asked surprised

"Jack I know where they took Alena" I said

Jack looked at me and sighed "Alex I don't like it anymore than you do that they took her but you can't let this control you" she said

It sounded like jack was giving up "Jack we have to get her back!" I said my voice forceful

"Fine Alex but this Is the last time, where is she?"

"Malagosto" is all I said. Jack's eyes went wide

"Malagosto isn't that the training center that SCORPIA uses that is in Italy?" Jack asked

I nodded "Yeah it is"

Jack smiled "well I have always wanted to go to Italy" then she nodded "ok Alex I will get us the next flight out of here we are going to get Alena".

_Hey guys here is another chapter sorry it is so short The next couple will be longer . please review please I have have like no reviews for this story and I want to know if people are really reading it, Also you don't have to have a account to review just click the button it takes like 5 seconds._

_Thanks guys_

_Starlight _


	7. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I am back sorry for not updating for awhile anyway updates will be slower because of school starting. Also I looked back at my other chapters ( with help from anaklusmos1 who brought the issue to me) and realized that I had been spelling SCORPIA wrong for the whole story! so I went back and fixed all that ( I think I missed any chapters let me know). _

_**Alex's pov**_

I looked around at all the shops and scenery around me there was no doubt in my mind that Italy was beautiful but be that as it may I couldn't find myself to enjoy it knowing that Alena was just across the water trapped. I sighed and turned my head something glittered and caught my eye it was a necklace with a gold chain and a blue stone for a pendent it was simple but pretty , I walked up to the stall

"quanto è che la collana? (How much is the necklace?)" I asked the cashier and pointed to the necklace

"Che è di 100 lire (that is 100 lira)" The guy said I handed him the money and grabbed the necklace. I looked at it and smiled it looked like something Alena would wear when ever I got her again I would give it to her

"Alex" Jack said I looked up she spotted the necklace " what's with the necklace Alex?"  
"It is for Alena" I said jack smiled sadly

"Alex we don't know if we will be able to get her you know that right?"

"No we will there is no other option" I said jack sighed then nodded

"Ok but we will look for her tomorrow for now lets go back to the hotel" I nodded and followed her.

**Alena's pov**

"Alena we decided that you need to get out so we are letting you go to the main land and get some clothes and such" Shade said I just stood shocked they were letting me go out? " But if try to fun we will kill you" I smiled that's more like it for a moment I thought that they were going soft on me

"Thank you" I said and followed my uncle outside and onto the boat. When we reached the land I took a deep breath I was more or less free for a while at least

"Where do you want to go first?" my uncle asked me

"The market" I said me nodded and we walked to the strip of outdoor shops I looked at one that had leather gloves I picked out a blue pair then started to walk to were my uncle was waiting when I stopped dead in my tracks, across from me was a boy with sandy blond hair next to a lady with flaming red hair I recognized them anywhere for some reason Alex and Jack where here in Italy. I just stared infront of me they had not noticed me yet and that was a good thing they couldn't know that I was there I slowly turned around and started to walk toward my uncle when I heard a voice call

"Alena!"

'Shit" I whispered then I heard quick footsteps behind me and I started running

"Alena wait it's me!" I heard Alex yell but I kept running past my uncle who caught on and ran with me toward the boat "Alena!".

I got to the boat and stopped when someone grabbed me I spun around Alex was behind be breathing heavily "Alex let me go!" I said forcefully I didn't want to do this but I had to make him hate me so that he would leave me alone

"No I am not losing you again" he said looking into my eyes I made them icy

"Alex John Rider let me go" I said again he looked put back at me using his full name

I won't let you go Alena not unless you say you hate me and never want to see me again" Alex said

I sighed and looked at him full in the eyes this was going to kill me " Alex Rider I hate you and I wish I had never meet you I was supposed to kill you and I shouldn't have let anything get in the way with that so will you please go home" I said in a deadly whisper, Alex looked shocked then angry he let go of me

" I came here to prove that you weren't a traitor but now I see that all along you were using me to get info about MI6 I can't believe for once they were right" Alex whispered hate filling his eyes but I could see the glimmer of hope that this was all an act so I kept my eyes icy and looked at Yassen

"Come on uncle let's go home" I said he nodded and got in the boat with one last look at Alex I followed him.

**Alex's pov**

I watched Alena as she boated away shocked that way she acted wasn't the Alena I knew but then again I didn't know her that well so maybe the Alena I knew was a fake I turned to Jack

"Maybe MI6 was right maybe she was just using us"

Jack smiled and shook her head "Alex I think I know a little more about girls then you do and I could tell that telling you those things killed her Alex in her way of thinking you will not be safe if you are in her life and that if you get hurt she will never get over it" Jack said I was shocked Alena thought that she would put me in even more danger if she was here with me? I had to show her that it was better to be with me then with SCORIPA even if she didn't return my feeling for her.

_Sorry guys I know I said that this chapter would be longer and it is longer just not as long as I would have hoped because I have been super busy this week with school starting. Thanks for everyone who is reviewing and reading also updates will be faster if you review so click the button pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	8. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I am back I hope you all missed me :-D anyway so recap on the last chapter Alex went to Italy to find Alena only to find her and he yelled at then left at the side of the water ( poor Alex)_

Alena's pov

"Come on Alena faster, faster" Yassen told me as he watched me reassemble a gun which in my defence I had not done in a while so I must admit I was a little rusty

I turned to my instructor "oh just shut-up and let me work" I said

"I would if you were doing what you were supposed to do"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said and did the exercise again. It had been 2 weeks since I had seen Alex on the mainland and I hoped that he had gone home, after I left him standing there I had gone to shade and asked if I could return to SCOPIA since everyone thought that I was a criminal anyway ,at first he was sceptical but after a week of proofing my worth again he agreed but I had to re-do my training. So that why I was here tolerating Yassen's never-ending lesson , I turned to Yassen

"Look this is as fast as I can do is alright so stop your nagging!" I yelled at him and set the gun down

"well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?" Yassen jokes

"Shut-up I am not in a good mood ok?" I said

Yassen looks like he is thinking "you haven't been nice to anyone this whole week could it be because of Alex?"

I Turned to Yassen "look I don't care about Alex Rider or MI6 my life is with SCOPIA and next time I see Alex I will deal with him like I am supposed to" Then I turned and stormed back to my room. I sat on my bed and sighed I did care about Alex that's why I was doing this it was so that he could be safe but no one could know that if they knew that I had gone soft then they would kill me.

**Alex's pov**

"Alex comes out of this room right now!" Jack yelled

"No!" I responded

"Alex you have been in there since we saw Alena you have to come out"

"No"

"Alex I didn't want to do this but if you don't come out this second then I will phone MI6 and tell this that I am moving back to America and that they can have you" Her voice serious I rushed to the door and opened it for the first time in 2 weeks

"You wouldn't dare"

Jack smiled "No I would but since you're out get in the shower you look horrible" and she pushed me into the bathroom. I sighed and got into the shower the warm water relaxing me truth be told I had been a wreck the last couple of weeks and all because of one thing Alena had refused to come back with me and had chosen to side with SCOPIA but if that's how she wanted to be then fine they next time I saw her we would be enemies.

_Poor Alex all depressed will he really be able to hate Alena?And Alena is back is SCORPIA? This can't be right, right? Well it is ( for now). Anyway sorry guys super short chapter but if you review the next one will be longer. _


	9. Chapter 7

_Ok guys I had no reviews for the last chapter: -( and I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Anyway if anyone does read sorry for the long wait but I had school and was super busy. _

_A year Later (I know I am mean:-p )_

Alena's pov

So it had been a year since I last saw Alex sure I had seen pictures of him but I had avoided seeing him at all costs during missions, I was back with SCORPIA and had gained their trust back by killing the Russian president's son and I was back on MI6's top 10 people to kill at all costs list (not that I was really ever off of it). My family had finally held my funeral (because remember I was 'dead' due to MI6 only: they, Alex, Scorpia and Jack knew the truth).

"Alena!" Yassen yelled through my door "the plane is ready"

I looked at the door and sighed 'right I was going back to England for a mission and the best part of it was that I had to go back to Alex's school disguised of course but still, "Coming hold your horse's uncle!" I yelled back and grabbed the bag I had back last night and opened my door, there stood my uncle looking bored when he saw me he started down the hallway I followed him toward the plane. On the plane ride I was super bored all I had was the files that SCORPIA had given me for my new Identity and the name of my victim I opened my file and read it;

_Name- Lily Bradford_

_Age- 15_

_Nationality- American _

_Mother- Mel Mitchell_

_Occupation – Archaeologist in Egypt _

_Father- Dan Bradford _

_Occupation – History professor in America _

_Facts- Your Mother is often away and your father is often busy so they thought it would be better for you to move to England to live with your uncle and aunt and to continue school there._

_Uncle – Brett Bradford_

_Aunt – Jean Bradford _

_*In the bag given is hair dye and contacts and other things needed to change your appearance to that of Lily Bradford*_

I looked in the bag and found hazel contacts and Brown hair dye, also make up and different clothes, I picked up the bag and went to the bathroom at the end of the plane I used the dye and put in my contacts then applied the makeup and put on one of the outfits then looked in the mirror, I looked nothing like myself I had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes that popped with the blue eye shadow and red lips , I was wearing dark skinny jeans with white boots that went up to my knees and a white top that went off the shoulder a bit. I gathered all the supplies and walked out of the bathroom and sat back down then saw that we still had 2 hours left so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Alex's pov**

It had been a year since I had last seen Alena and it seemed as though she had kept true to her word , she was back with SCORIPA and back on MI6's top people to kill list once again.

"Class today we will be getting a new student" the teacher said I looked up , standing in the doorway was a girl she looked around 15 or 16 and had long brown hair and hazel eyes framed with dark eyelashes

"Hello I'm Lily Bradford" she said and then flashed a smile at us

"Good to meet you Lily I'm Ms Jacob you can sit over there next to Alex Rider" The teacher pointer to me I smiled and lily walked over to me.

"Hi" I said as she sat down

"Hello" she replied then got out her textbooks and paid attention to the lesson, I just looked at her there was something familiar about her but I didn't know what.

**Alena's pov**

I could feel Alex's gaze on me and focused on what the teacher was saying but I kept sneaking looks at Alex, he changed a lot in A year he was fitter and I noticed that his voice was deeper I sighed this was going to be a long mission.

After School I was walking home when Alex ran up to me

"Hey Lily right?" he asked me

I smiled "Yeah and your Alex Rider" I said in my American accent

"You're American?" Alex asked me

I Nodded "Yeah I am " I said back

"That's cool my house keeper is American to you would love her"

I smiled again "that's cool ".

"Maybe we could get together sometime?" Alex asked

I looked at him and smiled thinking I can't I have the mission but I also have to fit in what should I say? "Sure maybe" I said then turned and walked to my house leaving Alex standing on the sidewalk. I walked through the door "I'm back!" I yelled a woman came from the kitchen

"Welcome back how was school?" she asked me I smiled

"It was great Aunty Jean" We had to stay in character just in case

"That's good well super will be ready soon so go and do your homework"

"Ok" I said and walked to my room.

**Alex's pov**

"Hey jack a girl transferred into my class and she is American" I said

Jack smiled "That is good Alex Maybe you should bring her over sometime?"

"I already asked her and she said maybe" I replied Jack nodded and went back to making dinner. I walked up to my room and as I started my homework I thought why did Lily seem familiar?

_ok guys serioulsy REVIEW please I like reviews and if I get them I write faster ;-) so press the button you know you want to ;-)_


	10. Chapter 8

_Ok guys so I have gotten no reviews at all for the last 3 chapters and that just makes me sad so if anyone wants to review even just to say hi then I will feel a lot better knowing that someone reads my story._

_Thanks_

_Starlight_

**Alena/lily's pov**

I sat in class totally and completely bored the teacher's monotone voice just kept going on and on and on about the Black Death and such, I looked at Alex and almost smiled when I saw that he was almost fast asleep but Tom kept poking him to keep him awake. Just when I thought time had stopped and I would be stuck in this dreadful class for all of eternity the bell rang I breathed a breath of relief and hurried out if the classroom to go to lunch I was almost to my locker when Alex came up to me

"Hey lily how are you liking the school so far?" he asked me with a smile

I smiled back before replying "Hey Alex and its ok I was homeschooled for the last year so it will take some time to get used to school again"

"Yeah well if you need any help just ask me or Tom ok?"

I pretended to look confused "who's Tom?" I asked Alex

Alex looked over his shoulder and yelled "Tom get over here mate!" A boy came running and I mentally smiled knowing it was Tom but I couldn't let him know that I knew him

"What's up Alex?" he asked looking at me I smiled

"Lily this is Tom" Alex said "And Tom this is Lily Bradford"

Tom nodded my way and smiled "Nice to meet you Lily"

"Likewise" I said

Alex turned to me and asked "hey Lily do you want to eat lunch with us?"

I smiled "sure I would love to I haven't met a lot of people yet"

Tom and Alex smiled then started to walk toward the doors that went outdoors I followed.

**Alex's pov**

Lunch with Lily was cool I found out that she grew up in the USA and that she loved to sing and that both her parents are away a lot so she lives with her aunt and uncle, But as we sat and talked I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere else maybe I saw her on one of my missions? It was a possibility.

"Alex?" Tom asked me "are you listening to me at all mate?"

I glanced at me friend "Sorry Tom My mind was elsewhere"

"That's fine I was just asking you if you remembered the homework he had to do for science today I forgot" Tom said

"We had to do questions 2, 5,7,10 on pg 120" I replied

"Thanks Alex I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah see ya" Tom walked away and I continued home. I was just about to my house when my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hello Alex its Ms Jones could you please come in today?"

I sighed "Fine" Then I hung up and walked toward the bank.

"Hello Alex nice to see you again" Ms Jones greeted me as I walked through the door

"Yeah good to see you to" we walked in silence to the office and when I walk in I knew that this meeting held bad news because I saw Alena's picture on the screen. Mr Blunt turned to me

"Alena is here again" he said

I stood shocked "what, where is she?" I demanded

"We don't know yet but we know that she is here we don't know her intensions but we think she is here to kill someone maybe you.

_ok I know this is super short but my life has been super busy and also sorry for taking so long to update. Please please please review_


	11. Another AN

Hey guys sorry if ya thought that this was another chapter and the next one will be up soon but I just wanted to say I am soooo sorry for not updating for such a long time school has been super busy and I haven't had any time to write. Anyway I hope people are still reading this case I still havn't gotten any reviews and that just makes me sad .


	12. Chapter 9

**Lily's pov**

After school I decided I should go to the local shooting range and work on my shot for awhile so I started walking to the range that I had found the night before, it was a indoor range and you could rent guns but I knew better than to use their guns so I had brought my gun with me. I walked into the building and smiled at the man at the front desk

"Hello can I help you?" He asked me

"Yes I would like to use the range" I replied the man looks and me and smiled

'Sure but aren't you a little young to be shooting guns?" he joked

I shot him a glare "Please sir I have been shooting since I was young so if I may I would like to pay for entrance and start shooting please".

"Fine that would be $20 (sorry I don't know English money so this is American) "

I handed him the money and smiled when he asked me if I needed a gun "No thanks I have one"

"May I see it please" he asked I Nodded and took it out he whistled "a Beretta 92fs semi automatic Hand gun not bad for a kid" he handed it back to me

"Thanks" I said and walked into the range.

**Alex's pov**

I walked to the shooting range because MI6 thought that I should work on my shooting I walked in and the man looked at me and smiled

"you know you're the 2nd kid today what can I do ya for?" he said

I handed him $20 "I need to use the range"

He nodded and asked if I needed a gun I nodded MI6 might what me to work with a gun but they hadn't given me one yet the man nodded toward the display of guns I looks and picked a Heckler and Koch P2000 semi automatic pistol, I smiled at the man and walked into the range. When I walked in I was greeted by the sound of a gun going off I turned toward the sound and saw someone I never thought I would see in a gun range

"Lily?" I asked the girl didn't answer so I watched her shoot and I was amazed when she got a bulls- eye I asked louder this time " Lily?" this time she heard me and turned and froze

"Alex?"

**Lily's pov**

Shit, what was Alex doing here? "Umm Hi?" I said

"Lily what are you doing here and why are you so good at shooting?" Alex asked me

" I have been shooting since I was young my father taught me it helps me relax I guess" I said for once telling the truth

Alex nodded " I see " Then he turned and set up his gun I saw that it was a Heckler and Koch P2000

"Nice gun" I stated

"Thanks what are you using?

"A Beretta 92fs semi automatic Hand gun" I said

"Nice that's from Italy right?"

I nodded in all the time I had spent in Italy it had worn off on me but I still liked my Russian MR-444 semi automatic handgun "yep and yours is German" I said. Alex nodded then silence reigned again before a gunshot was heard I turned and saw that Alex didn't have a bad shot a bit to the right but not bad he had improved since I last saw him. "Not a bad shot" I said

"Thanks you to" Alex said

"Thanks" I said Then looked at the time I had been in the range for a hour and a half " I better get home Talk to you in school tomorrow" I said and unloaded my gun and left.

**Alex's pov**

I sighed Lily reminded me so much of Alena it was weird plus she had a great and deadly shot it made me wonder who is Lily Bradford? I stopped and remembered something when I looked at lily's gun it had a design engraved but I couldn't remember what it was then it hit me it was a scorpion.

_Ok so please please, please review my story and thanks a ton to chocolate saucy who reviewed when no one else did _


	13. Chapter 10

_I'm Back :-D! Sorry for the long wait school has been stupid busy, anyway I hope I haven't lost any of my readers and I hope you all like the chapter and remember to review after you read._

**Lily**

I walked from the shooting range in a hurry once I was close to my temporary house I slowed down and sighed " I should've known that Alex would have been there" I say to myself , I couldn't keep this up I missed Alex and I hated lying to him but it didn't matter I would be gone in a few days and Alex would never have been any the wiser. I walked into the house "I'm home!" I yell but no one replies which was fine by me, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple then went into my room to do some homework.

**Alex**

I continued shooting thinking about what I had saw why would Lily's gun have a scorpion on it? And the same scorpion as Scorpia used, I thought back to the last couple of days Lily reminded me of Alena but as much as they were the same they were also different. I didn't know what to think anymore as soon as I had gotten over Alena ,lily came into the picture and brought me right back to square one. I heard my phone ring so I put my gun down and looked at the caller ID it read MI6 I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Alex I hope I am not interrupting anything?" I heard Ms Jones voice ask thought the phone

I sighed "would you care if you did?" I asked softly

The line was silent "well anyway Alex we would like you to come into the office today we have something you might want to see" Ms Jones said

"Fine I'll be in shortly" I said and hung up the phone, I put the safety back on the gun and unloaded it then I turned and walked out of the building. I walked into MI6 HQ and walked up to Mr Blunts office I knocked on the door

"Come in Alex" I heard Mr Blunts voice call I opened the door and walked into the grey dull office.

"What do you want?" I ask Blunt leaning against a wall

"We just found something you might find interesting ,we were reviewing some security cameras and found this" Blunt said and clicked a button a image appeared on a screen and started to play. At first nothing seemed out of the normal people were talking and walking in and out of stores then I saw it a person walking out of a store with another person , I looked closer and saw that it was a girl and a man. I looked up

"What's the big deal?" I ask

"well that's what we thought also but at a closer look showed that this man was a know scorpia agent" Blunt replied and another image showed up on the screen it was a man named John Mitchell , I looked from that screen and at the other,

"Zoom in" I said and the image zoomed in on the two people I say that the man was the Scorpia agent but who was the girl? I look closer and recognize the hair and clothes the girl was Alena and she was here. I looked up at Blunt "what store where they coming out of?" I ask

"A hair salon" Blunt replies " we think Alena is dyeing her hair and changing her appearance in other ways so that we won't recognize her"

"So she's here somewhere and we don't know it?" I asked looking at blunt he nodded

"Yes that is what we believe" Blunt said looking at me In the eyes

I sigh "is that all, may I go now?" I ask Blunt once again nodded so I turned and walked out.

**Lily**

I looked out my window it was dark I smiled and looked around I couldn't hear anyone in the house let , I got up and grabbed my gun out of my bag and put on a pair of dark pants and a black Tank-top with a black jacket over that then I opened my door and walked to the front door I opened it and walked out of the house. Once I was outside I walked to the park and looked around then I saw him a 20 year old man sitting on a bench sleeping I smirked and slowly walked over to him then I aimed the gun and fired.

**Alex**

I was in my bedroom and couldn't sleep so I got up and opened my window I snuck onto the roof then I slipped to the ground I smiled to myself and walked toward the park. I walked into the park and saw something I didn't want to see a man was sitting on a park bench dead he had a bullet in his head, I looked around and saw a figure running the other way

"Hey you stop!" I yelled after them and started to run after them

**Lily/Alena**

I heard Alex yell after me but I kept running he couldn't catch me , not now if I got away I would be back in Italy by tomorrow I couldn't hear him anymore so I turned around only to see Alex closer than what I had thought I gasped and kept running.

**Alex**

I stopped in my tracks after the person had turned around then kept running, it was dark but I knew those eyes it was Lily.

_Ok guys sorry if this has like a ton of spelling and grammar issues and if it changes from past to present tense. Please review!_


End file.
